Koori no Mai
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um encontro em meio ao nada. Uma conversa me meio ao gelo. Palavras trocadas, um momento compartilhado. Às vezes, alguns minutos são o suficiente para se criar uma memória eterna. Itachi x Rukia


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence, créditos à Tite Kubo.

Naruto não me pertence, créditos à Masashi Kishimoto.

Esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

Por mais estranho que pareça é Itachi x Rukia, ok povo?

**Koori no Mai**

_Vermelho como o sangue_

Pura escuridão. Não podia ver nada. Sua visão era pura escuridão. Sobre seu corpo sentia o frio toque da chuva, molhando-o com suas gotas d'água. Tinha plena consciência de que estava prestes a morrer, mas não ligava. A morte era o que almejava. A punição por seus crimes. A dor sob sua pele era intensa. Vários de seus ossos estavam quebrados. Vários de seus órgãos estavam perfurado. Estava à beira da morte. Só precisava dar um passo para atravessar seus portões.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A dor se alastrou por seus músculos, refletida em seus nervos. O ar não mais entrava em seus pulmões, que se contraíam na esperança de conseguir oxigênio. Seu coração batia forte e rapidamente em seu peito, dando-lhe a impressão de que a qualquer momento quebraria sua caixa toráxica. Entreabriu os lábios e um fraco respirar escapou por sua boca. Sentiu o coração bater uma última vez, seu corpo arqueando com a intensidade. Quando seu corpo voltou a relaxar, sua alma já não estava mais ali.

_Branco como os ossos_

Abriu os olhos. Podia ver. Estava em um vasto campo. Sob suas mãos sentia a grama macia. Sob suas costas sentia a firmeza da madeira de alguma árvore. Não havia mais dor em seu corpo. Levantou o olhar e viu o céu azul manchado com o branco de algumas nuvens. Um leve sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Aquele era um belo lugar. Mas que lugar seria aquele?

Um vento frio circulou ao seu redor e sobre sua pele sentiu o frio toque do gelo. Com um tempo tão bonito e um céu tão limpo, da onde viria aquele gelo? Viu pequenos cristais de gelo passarem diante de seus olhos e serem soprados pelo vento. Os cristais foram levados pelo vento até uma pessoa. Na distância em que se encontrava não podia ver muito bem a aparência da dita pessoa, mas parecia ser uma menina. Uma menina de cabelos curtos e negros, vestida com vestes pretas, dominando o gelo com uma espécie de katana.

_Vermelho como a solidão_

A menina pareceu notar sua presença, pois virou o rosto na sua direção. Nesse momento todo o gelo se desfez e ela se aproximou. Poucos momentos depois, a mesma menina estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, olhando-o curiosamente. Precisava admitir que era uma bela menina. Possuía a pele pálida, acentuada pela escuridão de seu cabelo e de sua roupa. Os olhos, grandes e brilhantes, tinham íris pintadas de um tom de azul meio arroxeado, muito bonito. Os olhos dela passaram por seu rosto e corpo e uma expressão preocupada se desenhou na face jovem.

-Você está bem? - ela perguntou, seu tom de voz mostrando sua preocupação.

-Sim. - respondeu, não entendendo o por que da preocupação.

-O quê aconteceu? Você está ferido! Está sangrando!

Estranhou o comentário da jovem menina. Abaixou o olhar para o próprio corpo e viu o sangue que manchava suas roupas. Era estranho. Ele estava sangrando, mas não sentia dor ou qualquer outro tipo de incômodo.

-Estou bem. - disse. - Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. - a menina respondeu. Não entendia como ele poderia dizer que estava bem. Os ferimentos no corpo do rapaz era graves e profundos. Ele precisava de assistência médica. - Irei levá-lo até a Unohana-Taichou.

A menina chamada Rukia estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele parou o toque, segurando-a pelo pulso.

-Sou Uchiha Itachi. Não preciso de ajuda. - ao falar, percebeu uma certa dificuldade. Pelo jeito, seus ferimentos voltaram a atrapalha-lo.

-Como não?! - a jovem estava inconformada. - Você está gravemente ferido! - nesse momento, Rukia pareceu perceber algo. - Uchiha Itachi-san, não é? - o rapaz confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. - Como veio parar no _Seireitei_?

_Branco como o silêncio_

Seireitei. Esse era o nome daquele lugar. Sem que percebesse, sorriu ao ganhar essa informação.

-Não sei. - respondeu. - O gelo... - respirou fundo para continuar a falar, já podia ser o gosto do sangue em sua boca. -Me mostre o gelo.

-Itachi-san? - a jovem não entendia o motivo do pedido.

-Eu vi você e o gelo. - a dificuldade para respirar voltava a se mostrar. - Me mostre o gelo. Quero vê-lo... de novo. Por favor. - soltou o pulso dela.

A menina pareceu acatar seu pedido, pois retirou a katana da bainha. Em alguns poucos movimentos, já pôde sentir o gelo subindo do chão, rodeando a lâmina da katana. O gelo tocava sua pele, sobre os ferimentos. Doía. Mas era uma dor estranhamente _boa_.

-O gelo... parece estar... dançando... - comentou, sua voz soou baixa e sua respiração estava desregulada. - É muito... belo...

A jovem pareceu estranhar o comentário. Ainda mais que um sorriso satisfeito estava desenhado nos lábios do rapaz. Lábios manchados com sangue.

Respirou fundo ao sentir um leve desconforto em seu peito. Tossiu. Sangue.

-Itachi-san! - Rukia fez menção de desfazer o gelo, mas novamente seu pulso foi segurado.

-Não! Rukia-san, não é? Deixe o gelo dançar. Quero vê-lo.. dançar...

_Vermelho como o instinto selvagem_

Uma espécie de aflição começava a nascer em seu coração. O estranho rapaz parecia realmente satisfeito ao ver o gelo ao redor deles. Ele só queria ver o gelo. Mas ele estava ferido, muito ferido. Se não recebesse ajuda médica logo, ele morreria!

Olhou para a mão que segurava seu pulso firmemente. Ela estava marcada com arranhões e manchas de sangue. Da mão, subiu para o rosto, também sujo com cortes e sangue. Aquele rapaz, Itachi, parecia ter acabado de sair de uma intensa batalha. E mesmo assim, a única coisa com que se preocupava era ver o gelo dançando. Não conseguia entender.

Itachi não parecia se importar em morrer...

_Branco como o coração de Deus_

Seus olhos observavam os pequenos cristais de gelo que subiam e formavam uma espécie de tira. Várias tiras, formadas por vários cristais, os rodeavam. Era uma visão muito bonita. Uma visão que sabia que logo perderia. Podia sentir sua força se esvaindo, sendo levada embora pela dor. Era bom ver o gelo dançando, mas era estranho ver a preocupação estampada no olhar de Rukia. Ela não o conhecia, então por que se preocupava?

Não que se importasse. Pensara que morreria debaixo de uma forte chuva, ao lado do irmão. Mas dessa maneira era melhor. Morrer em um belo campo, acompanhado por uma bela jovem e vendo uma linda dança.

Era um bom jeito de morrer.

_Vermelho como o ódio derretido_

-Itachi-san, deixe-me ajudá-lo! - a voz de Rukia tirou-o de seus devaneios.

-Não há nada que possa fazer por mim. Mas, mesmo assim, agradeço, Rukia-san.

-Itachi-san! - a jovem não se conformava com a recusa do outro em ser ajudado.

-Você disse que estamos no Seireitei... Onde fica esse lugar? - perguntou, prendendo a respiração algumas vezes, em consequência da dor.

-Na Soul Society.

-Soul Society? Que lugar... é esse?

-É o lugar para onde as almas vão após a morte.

-Oh. - riu levemente. - Então, de qualquer forma, a morte é o único caminho que me resta.

-Não se me deixar ajudá-lo! Deixe-me levá-lo até Unohana-Taichou para que ela cure seus ferimentos!

-Não, Rukia.

-Por que não?

-Porque a morte... é o que eu quero...

_Branco como um gélido lamento de dor_

Como alguém poderia querer a morte?

-A morte... é o que eu mereço...

O que alguém poderia fazer para merecer a morte?

-Eu não me importo em morrer...

Por que alguém desistiria da vida?

-Eu escolhi a batalha em que morreria...

-Por quê?

-Não me conhece, Rukia. Não sabe o que fiz.

-Você não me parece alguém que merece a morte!

Rukia observou Itachi levantar a mão e tentar tocar em uma das tiras de gelo.

-Não faça isso! - alertou - Sua mão irá congelar!

-E o que importa? - foi a resposta que recebeu.

A mão dor rapaz tocou a tira de gelo por poucos segundos. Quando se afastou era perceptível a finíssima camada de gelo que cobria a pele bronzeada.

-É bom... sentir o gelo...

_Vermelho como as sombras que devoram a noite_

Sua mão estava fria, levemente congelada. Era uma sensação diferente, mas boa, de algum modo.

Novamente, sentiu uma pressão em seu peito e voltou a tossir. Sangue escorria por seus lábios, manchando sua mão e rosto. Sentiu um toque suave em seus ombros e olhou para Rukia. A jovem segurava-o pelos ombros, amparando-o em sua crise. Vendo-a assim tão perto, percebera que ela era verdadeiramente bela. Não apenas fisicamente, mas interiormente. No mundo do qual viera, ninguém ajudaria um estranho ou lhe mostraria uma técnica apenas por causa de um pedido, mesmo que ele estivesse à beira da morte.

Mas, Rukia estava ali. Ajudando-o, amparando-o e mostrando-o uma bela dança. Ele não sabia como ou por que fora parar ali. Ainda assim, estava feliz.

_Como um suspiro que atravessa a Lua_

Ao ver que a tosse do rapaz se tornava mais forte, Rukia afastou-o do tronco da árvore. Segurando-o pelo ombro e apoiando-o pelo tórax, mantinha o corpo dele firme. Estava com medo, por ele. A tosse não parava e ele já havia perdido muito sangue. Não havia dúvidas de que ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

Viu-o inspirar fundo e olhar para si, dizendo:

-Obrigado... Rukia...

-Pelo que?

-Por ficar comigo... e por me mostrar... a dança do gelo...

Viu-o sorrir. Sorriu de volta. Segundos depois, Itachi perdeu a consciência e caiu em seus braços. Abraçou-o e aguardou. Sabia o que viria a seguir. Em poucos momentos, o corpo do rapaz começou a desaparecer como se fosse feito de pó e tivesse sido soprado pelo vento.

-Adeus, Itachi. - sussurrou para o vento.

Aquele encontro durara poucos minutos, mas fora marcante. Não seria capaz de esquecer as poucos palavras trocadas e os poucos momentos que passara com Itachi. Sabia que, a partir daquele momento, toda vez que usasse sua zanpakutou se lembraria de Itachi. Lembraria-se dele chamando sua técnica de _dança do gelo_.

_Brilha alvamente e dispersa-se em escarlate._

_Owari_

**Notas da Autora: **

**Koori no Mai = Dança do Gelo.**

**Mai = Dança**

**Koori = Gelo**

**O nome da fic é inspirado nas técnicas da Rukia. Se reparem, todas são **_**danças**_**. ^^**

**Não teve lá muito romance, mas... fazer o que, né? ^^**

**Gostaria de agradecer a LikaYukida e a Hamiko-san. Pois, se eu não estivesse acompanhando a fic delas "Ilha dos Desafios" eu jamais teria tido inspiração para essa fic. Então, agradeço às duas pela inspiração! Muito obrigada! ^^/**

**Ah, o poema que foi usado na fic é de **_**Bleach**_**. É a abertura do volume 17, portanto não é meu.**

**E aí, gostaram? Não? Deixem reviews! Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**

**Ja nee!**


End file.
